


Only In Dreams

by demonheathen (ElliGrovster)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Ishi is adorable and awkward, M/M, Mondo is a bisexual cutie, Other, Sexual Tension, all of my tags just deleted themselves, i can just say some shit goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliGrovster/pseuds/demonheathen
Summary: Kiyotaka has had a crush on Oowada for two months, ever since the start of school. Having most of the same classes together, they and the rest of their classmates become close friends until Naegi comes up with the idea to host an after-class club called the Alliance.Not much can be said about the club for non-members, but Naegi urges Kiyotaka to join just to try it out.





	1. Good Morning, Mondo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mondo has an intense dream and tries his hardest to deny it.

_Mondo felt a steady weight against him. His eyes flashed open, feeling warm hands run over his legs. Looking down, Mondo's eyes widened at the spiked black hair in his face._

_"Kiyotaka?" He stammered, slowly pulling himself up to see the biker boy shifting down his torso._

_Mondo could feel hot breath down his stomach the more Ishimaru shifted towards the waistband of his boxers. Mondo couldn't find words, only watching this stranger trail down his body. Kiyotaka's hands tugged the waistband of Mondo's shorts down, his mouth curling around the boy's member as it sprung. Mondo shivered in pleasure, feeling soft lushes of saliva down his shaft._

_Just as he felt himself on the brink of climax, Mondo flopped on his back and moaned._

 

His eyes shot open, his alarm clock blaring from his bedside table. Mondo stared at the dim ceiling with a hardened frown on his face. He didn't want to move because he didn't want to acknowledge the slickness in his pajamas.

Mondo folded his hand over his eyes before reeling back to shut off the clock by its snooze button. He felt his eyes water and he clenched his fists to force into his sockets.

 

* * *

 

 

Grabbing his towel and bath caddy, Kiyotaka shuffled from his room. At 5:45, the hallway of the dorm was eerily quiet, with the low lights on the walls lit the way to the bath house. When he approached the sliding doors of the bath house, the lights slowly flourished on. The steam from the water made the room a humid and warm temperature. Kiyotaka stopped at one of the lockers and shrugged off his pajamas before wrapping a towel around his waist.

He set his bath caddy on the bench outside then walked up the wooden steps to be greeted with more wet steam to his face. With a huff, Kiyotaka sank into the warm water of the pool and sat still for a long moment. His eyes closed, he tried to get comfortable in the warm water. 

It was serene, until Yasuhiro burst in with his outrageous hair.

"Ishimaru. Good morning, friend." The overjoyed boy waved as he waded into the heated pool on the opposite end.

Kiyotaka hid a grimace, nodding to his classmate. "Yasuhiro! Good morning as well!"

Hagakure reeled his head back with a wince, flinching at his friend's outburst of voice.

"My apologies," Kiyotaka said, bringing his volume down, "my voice has been overdone again?"

Yasuhiro held his fingers up to pinch the air, "Just a smidge."

The boys sat in more silence until Hagakure cleared his throat. 

"Have you talked to Naegi?" 

"No." Kiyotaka shook his head, folding his arms before his chest. 

"He's trying to start a club, after school. He really wants to talk to you about it."

"Why me?" 

Yasu shrugged, "Don't know, but it seems really important." 

Kiyotaka pursed his lips then nodded curtly. He reached up to rub at his temple with his damp hand. 

"You look awful. Did you get some sleep?"

Ishimaru hid a wince as he tilted his head away from Yasu. "Let's...not talk about sleep?" 

"Oh, okay," Yasu drew out before sitting back and withdrawing from the conversation. More silence. 

The sliding doors opened again to Mondo, already dressed for the morning. Ishimaru glanced up, then away as Mondo tried to keep his eyes away. 

"Yasu, did you finish your History homework?"

Hagakure scoffed, then nodded. "It's in my room." 

"I-I'll just copy it at breakfast."

Yasu agreed then Mondo did the same. Kiyotaka froze, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. He casually raised his hand in a wave, the water sloshing from his fingers. Mondo shifted his gaze over to Ishimaru and flashed a nervous grin before raising his hand in return. 

As Kiyotaka opened his mouth to speak, Mondo excused himself from the room and left without another look at either boys. 


	2. Naegi Forms the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naegi and Kirigiri form the Alliance and ask Kiyo to join.

At breakfast, after bathing, Ishimaru sat across from Naegi and Kirigiri. His tray was set before him with a tea and dry cereal. Mondo sat far across the the room, with Leon and Yasuhiro, and Ishi stole a glance at him. 

"Kiyotaka," Naegi cut in, causing Kiyo to snap in attention. 

"Naegi," He responded, looking at the boy with the sprout of hair sticking up. "Yasuhiro said that you wanted to speak to me about this club..." 

"Right, I just thought that you'd like to join." Naegi reached up to rub the back of his neck with a nervous smile. 

Kiyotaka looked to his teacup then picked it up before narrowing his eyes at Naegi. "What is this club, anyways?" 

Naegi turned to Kirigiri as she sipped her breakfast tea. 

"It's a gay club." Her eyes were softly closed, like she was blissful in her morning brew. 

Ishimaru sat back with a slightly horrified gasp, "Wh-why would you want me to join?" He felt red flush his cheeks as his eyes watered. Was he that obvious with his feelings? Even he denied it half of the time. 

Naegi and Kirigiri shared a look, seeing Kiyo work himself into a conniption. 

"Y-you don't have to be gay to join," Naegi offered, hoping it would ease the situation, and Ishimaru from bursting into tears. Ishimaru looked up from his tray again, his eyes misty. 

"And you can talk about things in the club. Things you wouldn't want to say out in the open. It'd be a safe place," Kirigiri said over the rim of her mug, "We mean well, Kiyotaka. Don't take it negatively." 

Ishimaru looked to Kirigiri, his teeth clamped on his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. He quickly looked away, then back at the two friends before him. 

"I...will consider it. Will you be meeting today?" 

Naegi looked over to Kirigiri again, who nodded without looking. She continued sipping at her tea as Naegi nodded to Ishimaru. 

"Right after classes. We'll be in the game room." 


	3. Only Goodie Two Shoes Take Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiyotaka and Mondo can barely pay attention in class.

Kiyotaka sat in the front of the classroom, writing down his notes cleanly while Mondo sat in the back of the class. He reached to push his pompadour up then looked down at his blank piece of notebook paper, except for the crude scribble of Ishimaru's poignant hair from where he sat. Kiyotaka's hand never left his piece of paper, copying the notes from the chalkboard before him.

His mind felt elsewhere, thinking of what Kirigiri and Naegi mentioned at breakfast. He felt sure that him being closed off from others often kept him from being outed. Outed. Even thinking the word was crazy. Kiyo stole a glance over his shoulder, for a second, to Mondo in the back of the classroom only for him to snap his look back.

He saw Mondo looking at him and Kiyotaka felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. It was an inconvenient coincidence.

Kiyotaka decided to tell himself, that Mondo was so less than bothered with the instructor teaching that his eyes started to wander. Mondo swallowed a hard lump in his throat, thinking of the dream he had that morning and huffed to himself. He folded an arm on his bed and rested his forehead on it, still scribbling in the dark lines of Ishimaru's hair.

Kiyo returned to his notes, attempting to keep up with the instructor's new concept but thought more about looking at Mondo again. He almost forgot what the boy looked like for a moment, if his hair was black and orange, or black and blonde, if his hair reached down his neck or stopped past his ears. Ishimaru shook his head. He was making excuses for himself.

He stopped writing again. Looked over his shoulder again, only for his eyes not to meet with Mondo's again. Kiyo sighed, almost slumped in his seat, thinking he'd imagined the entire interaction but thought of looking back at Mondo one more time to make sure it was true. 

Mondo raised his head up slightly, resting his chin to his forearm, when Kiyotaka looked back at him. He felt his tongue grow uncomfortable in his mouth as he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat again. He looked into Ishimaru's crimson eyes, almost entranced in their hypnotic nature. How someone could have eyes so bright like that and not be a girl baffled him. Mondo found himself leaning towards Kiyo's stare. 

Ishimaru glared into Oowada's golden brown eyes, warm and melty, and leaned out of his seat with a low sigh. He forgot about the classroom around him, that he was in full attention of almost all of his classmates while he was gazing into Mondo's gooey irises, like nougat-y chocolate. 

The corner of Mondo's mouth pulled up into a smile, revealing his white teeth. He had to admit the kid was cute. 

Kiyotaka refused to pull his eyes from Oowada's, feeling his heart rush with an irregular patter. 

"Ishimaru," the instructor said, disrupting Kiyotaka's moment of wading in Mondo's eyes. He flinched outwardly, which caused him to slip out of his seat and to the floor. 

Ishimaru's notes cascaded after him and drifted swiftly to the floor. He felt his cheeks grow red once again with embarrassment, and he wanted to fold into himself to keep his eyes from watering. 

"My apologies," he muttered, watching as the last of his notes landed on the floor. Kiyotaka reached out and scooped up as many pieces of paper as possible, but Mondo pushed out of his desk to help pick up the stray pieces. 

"Thank you," Kiyotaka whispered, mostly under his shaky breath, straightening the paper stack in his lap. 

Mondo shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but pressing his lips together instead. He picked up a piece of paper and glanced down at it. In the corner was a heart, with his name in it. He froze, his grip tightening on the piece of paper before handing it to Kiyotaka. 

Oowada could only nod at Kiyo before he scrambled back to his desk and fold his hands over his piece of paper. 


End file.
